Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest)
Overview *'Prerequisite':' Before the Storm' *'Quest Giver:' Jarl Balgruuf *'Reward:' 400 *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background Jarl Balgruuf thinks that I may be able to help Farengar, his court Wizard. Farengar wants you to obtain a Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. Walkthough Bleak Falls Barrow Travel to the Nordic ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow and enter, but be carefull traveling to the ruins; a dragon sometimes spawns outside. Low level players may want to enter the ruins quickly. Puzzle Room You will come across a puzzle room in the Barrow. There will be a bandit in here, so have your weapon ready and let him come to you, since if you get too close the arrows from the lever fly down and wound you. It will have three movable pillars to the left and in the middle will be a lever (where the bandit was stood). If you pull it arrows will fall from the roof hurting you. You will need to switch the pillars in the order starting at the first pillar: *Snake *Snake *Fish Note: If you are playing the Xbox 360 Console Version of this game, and the pillars will not move, you must exit Bleak Falls Barrows and re-enter. Bleak Falls Barrow 2Edit Travel through the dungeon and you'll come to winding stairs that go downwards. There are Skeevers at the bottom of this, and just around the corner there is a giant frostbite spider. Here, you will find Arvel the Swift, trapped in a Frostbite Spider web. You'll have to kill the Frostbite spider and free Arvel, but as soon as you free Arvel he will make a run for it chase him down and kill him. Here, you could use the shock spell, as it frees Arvel by breaking the web but kills him very quickly as he falls, so no chasing needed. Arvel will have the Golden Claw on his body as well as his journal. Keep on going through the dungeon you will find the crypt of some Nordic warriors, and they are aggravated. In the first room, the gate to lead to the next has a push-button on the floor that makes it swing at hit you with it's spikes - jump over this pressure pad to avoid getting hit. Deal will all the Draugr and carry on through the dungeon. In the next room the corridor leading onwards has swinging axes. Save before you attempt this, you'll need to time it right to run past each axe. The chain to turn it off is on the other side. As you get down further, Draugr will start running at you from around corners. Make use of magic here. You'll come to a door a massive door will locks around them. You'll need to look at the symbols on the Golden Claw and match them up. The combination is: *Outer Ring - Bear *Middle Ring - Butterfly *Inner Ring - Owl Word WallEdit Once you have solved the puzzle and opened up the door you will come to a dragon alter room with a Word Wall in it. Go towards the word wall and you will learn a dragon shout. However, once you have learned the dragon shout a high level Draugr will arise from his coffin and will attack you. Kill the Draugr on its body will be the Dragon Stone go back to Farengar and give it to him. Achievement After completing this quest you will earn the Bleak Falls Barrows achievement. Notes Some people may all ready have the Dragonstone on them from The Golden Claw quest, if so you can just give him it. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests